Baile de Máscaras
by AnaTusspot
Summary: Damon é convidado para um baile e convida aos integrantes de Gorillaz para serem seus acompanhantes, 2D convence Murdoc a ir e quando chegam lá, descobrem que a mansão de Paula, a mulher tenta seduzir Murdoc, mas não consegue e sofre a maior humilhação, além disso o Niccals recebe um beijo de uma mulher que não sabe quem é.


**Hey, eu estou aqui em Orlando sem nada para fazer no hotel e decidi escrever essa Fanfic, espero que gostem.**

**Classificado como T por conter linguagem imprópria e temas adultos.**

**...**

** Baile de Máscaras**

** Por AnaTusspot**

Damon havia sido convidado para um baile de máscaras, ele aceitou ir e convidou a banda Gorillaz para os integrantes serem seus acompanhantes, Murdoc não gostou da idéia, ao contrário dos outros. 2D tentava lhe convencer.

- Vamos, Mudz , vai ser legal.

- O que tem de legal em estar com um monte de pessoas que você não conhece é ainda usando máscara.

- Veja pelo lado bom, vai ter bebidas...

- Bebidas?

- Cervejas e Mulheres...

- Me convenceu, nós vamos.

- Uhuuu!

2D consegui convencer Murdoc, ele sabia que o homem não resistia a bebidas alcoólicas e principalmente a mulheres. Noodle estava animada para ir ao baile, ela nunca pode ir as festas antes, pois era muito pequena, mas agora que tem 21 anos, isto não é um problema.

- Noodle, está animada? - Pergunta 2D

- Sim, e você?

- Eu também estou animado.

- Vai ser divertido, não é?

- Sim, vai ser muito divertido.

- Aposto que Murdoc vai voltar bêbado.

- Ou como uma mulher.

Os dois riram.

...

Enquanto Noodle e 2D conversavam, Russel limpava a sua bateria enquanto falava com Murdoc sobre o baile.

- Está animado, Murdoc?

- Só vou pelas mulheres e cervejas.

- Sem graça.

- E você está animado?

- Claro, ouvi dizer que as pessoas costumas encontrar o amor de suas vidas nestes bailes.

- Isto são só lendas.

- Ou não, você pode encontrar o seu.

- Eu sou Murdoc Niccals e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca iria me apaixonar!

- Você tinha quantos anos quando cometeu essa burrice?

- 09 e eu havia acabado de perder a minha virgindade.

- Pobrezinho, sofre com traumas de infância. - Diz fazendo biquinho e passando a mão nos cabelos de Murdoc.

- Para com isso!

- Foi mal, murdoquizinho

- Eu mereço.

Russel riu.

...

_Há Noite_

O grupo estava pronto para ir ao baile, Noodle estava usando a máscara que usará quando foi encontrada em Plastic Beach e um vestido lilás com uma fita roxa no meio, seus cabelos estavam presos por um prendendor. 2D estava usando uma máscara de Finn(Hora de Aventura) e um smoking azul marinho com os detalhes pretos. Russel usava uma máscara de Jake(Hora de Aventura) e um smoking laranja com detalhes brancos. Murdoc usava um smoking preto com detalhes cinzas e uma máscara de zumbis.

- Bando de Infantis - Diz Murdoc referindo-se a 2D e Russel.

- Você não pode falar nada, zumbi. - Diz 2D

- Pelo menos eu não uso máscara de criancinha.

- Deixa de ser chato, Murdoc - Diz Noodle

Eles entraram no carro e levou cerca de vinte minutos para chegar no local do baile, uma mansão muito bonita, quando chegou, Murdoc já começou a olhar os corpos das mulheres.

- Alguém sabe quem e a organizadora dessa festa? - Pergunta 2D

- Eu, amor... - Diz uma mulher

2D reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar, era a de Paula, sua ex - namorada que o traiu com Murdoc. Ela estava usando uma máscara de gato e um vestido vermelho.

- Paula, o que faz aqui?

- Está e a mansão dos meus pais, eu organizei está festa, enquanto eles viajam.

- E porque convidou o Damon?

- Eu queria te ver, amor.

- Não me chame de amor, eu não esqueci do que você me fez.

- A culpa foi do Murdoc, ele que me seduziu.

- Ele disse que foi você que o seduziu.

- E você acreditou? Você sabe muito bem como ele é.

- É...

- Eu vou ali pegar um ponche e já volto.

- Tudo bem.

Paula foi pegar um pouche, apenas porque Murdoc estava lá, ela então disse:

- Oi, Mudz.

- Paula...

- Saudade?

- De você? não brinque comigo.

- Não se lembra do nosso caso no banheiro?

- Lembro, mas bem que eu queria esqueçer.

- O que foi, não gostou?

- Não, foi a pior relação que tive na minha vida.

- Eu vou provar que está errado. - Diz levantado parte do seu vestido, mostrando suas pernas.

- Paula! - 2D gritou a procura da ex.

- Preciso ir...

Paula foi em direção a 2D, ele a pediu em namoro novamente e a beijou, a mulher aceitou e depois voltou a onde estava o ponche, mas Murdoc não estava mais lá, quando viu Noodle passando derrubou um copo de ponche nela, molhando seu vestido, ela deu um sorriso falso dizendo que foi um acidente e a japonesa foi ao banheiro com raiva.

- Droga, aquela vadia molhou meu vestido.

- Quem? - pergunta uma mulher segurando um vestido e uma máscara de Minnie

- Paula Cracker

- Sim, ela é.

- Se não é muito incomodado, será que você pode me emprestar este vestido e está máscara?

- Claro - Diz entregando

- Obrigado.

Noodle vestiu o vestido e colocou a máscara, o vestido era rosa com um laço pink. Ela saiu do banheiro e quando encontrou com Paula sorriu falsamente e percebeu a raiva da mulher.

Paula foi procurar Murdoc e o encontrou em um corredor da mansão, ela o levou para o seu quarto e Noodle os seguiu.

_No quarto..._

- Vamos nos divertir, Murdoc.

Paula empurrou Murdoc em sua cama e tirou seu vestido, depois tentou tirar as roupas do rapaz, mas ele a segurou se levantou, jogou o vestido nela e disse:

- Eu não vou transar com você, novamente, sua vadia!

- Cale a boca!

Toda aquela cena estava sendo passada no telão da mansão, pois Noodle pediu para a mulher que encontrou banheiro colocar no telão, havia câmeras por todos os cômodos do local, quando Paula voltou para o local, todos começaram a rir, ela percebeu a imagem no telão e 2D terminou o namoro, o baile continuou sem a presença de Paula.

Noodle se aproximou de Murdoc, ele não a reconheceu , por estar usando um vestido e uma máscara diferente, ela o beijou tapando seus olhos para que ele não a visse, já que teve que tirar a máscara.

- Quem é você?

- Sou eu.

- Noodle, porque me beijou?

- Aishiteru, Murdoc-san

- Aishiteru?

- Significa "Eu Te Amo".

- Então, eu também te amo.

Eles tiraram as máscaras e se beijaram, 2D e Russel observaram felizes, quando voltaram para a casa Noodle foi ao quarto de Murdoc e disse:

- Vamos fazer o que você não quis fazer com a Paula hoje? - Pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

- Sim. - Retribui o sorriso malicioso

Os dois se beijaram e deitaram na cama e se amaram a noite toda, atrapalhando o sono de 2D e Russel.

FIM!

...


End file.
